Amanto High School
by Shinobu-An
Summary: Kagura is in High School! And her partner is Sougo! Well, this summary sucks and there's a better one when you open this story XD
1. Who said babies are made just by S3x!

**AMANTO HIGH SCHOOL**

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Well it's been a long time since I've posted a story since my last fic, Even a Girl Hurts Where it Hurts. This time i'm going to go with a High school feel! WHOO! And then i'm also gonna start on another anime fic as well AND I REALLY DID TRY MY BEST NOT TO ADD IN ANY OF MY LAME JOKES AS WELL TT^TT XD Hahaha, well... so as usual, if i don't stop now i'd be talking too much XD So i'm gonna just head on with the plot alright?**

**Plot: Kagura is in High School at Amanto High School, A school mainly for Amantos but, shes in the only human class there! Z-Gumi*! She sits next to Okita Sougo, the school's Sadist Prince. They're at each other's throats at first but after a little kidnapping and soul-switching... what will happen?**

**Pairing: OkiXKagu**

**Theme: High School**

**DISCLAIMER: As usuaal~~~~ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL / ALL RIGHT AND CLAIMS GO TO HIDEAKI SORACHI SENSEI!~~~**

* * *

**_Amanto High school, a school where the said species goes, consisting of only one class known as the only class with humans due to the ever growing population, Amanto High School had no choice but to accept humans into their school though, really, 90% of the teachers in the school were humans. Z gumi*, the class with humans, but due to special circumstances, Yatou Kagura was in the same class as well, despite being the strongest species of Amanto out there. _**

**_Now how did things become like this where the world is taken over by Amantos? Nobody knows but it just happened. In fact, it had been this way the whole time. Well, with the special circumstance of the Yato species, Kagura, Our story begins here._**

"YOU SADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIST!" she shouted, or rather screamed at him for taking her precious hamburger she had been looking forward to eating this whole time during lunch break, she even saved it for last! But that asshole had to be an ass and take it away from her.

Exactly what is his problem? She wondered. Ever since he transferred into this 1-Z class he had been getting on her nerves the whole day. But it all began when it was a week before she came to Amanto High school. Kagura's father was all around town getting into trouble, he was a well known yakuza that's why, the only flaw that he had would probably be that he has a daughter complex.

Ever since Kagura's mother died, the only one who had been reminding Umibouzu of his wife would most likely be Kagura, that's where his daughter-con developed. But that's not where it began, Kagura was going to High school and she wanted it to be normal. Of course her father wouldn't allow it and tried sending her to her older brother's school. A school filled with the most vicious delinquents out there, her brother was one though, she didn't mind. She hated him after all. So she protested and in the end, she ended up going to a school she would kill herself just so that she wouldn't have to live to see the light anymore, Amanto High school.

She wanted a normal school, with humans and not her stupid species of aliens. She had no choice though this school was better than seeing her stupid brother's face every day. Signing up for the school was easy, she had the upper hand, she was an amanto after all, but when she realized there was a human class in this school she forced the principal to give her a spot in that class, forcing that old lady principal didn't really help so she decided to threaten her, it didn't help either, but she was lucky either ways and managed to get a place in that class on one condition, no one must find out about her circumstance, there wasn't really any reason why but Kagura would get kicked out of the human class and thrown into the worse Amanto didn't want that and so she agreed to the conditions and here she is now hiding the fact that she was an Amanto in a human class, nobody will be able to find her out that easily anyway, she looked human enough. Her homeroom teacher knows about her circumstances and was supposed to help but it seems that he was just making life harder for her. The other person that was stressing her out recently was Okita Sougo. He apparently skipped 3 days of school since the opening ceremony and had been let off as though it was nothing.

Now, he was sitting next to her and joins her for lunch break, follows her everywhere but really, no one has ever pissed her off this much though.

"Like I said, don't take my food you sadist." The vermillion headed girl said.

"Ohhh? Is that a glutton I hear? China?" he replied her sarcastically.

"Well aren't you more of a glutton stealing food and all?"

"I'm just helping you lose weight, look at this lump of fat at your belly" he pinched her stomach and smirked.

"Heh, lump of fat? Are you sure you aren't mixing it up with the shield for my 6-pac?" She raised a brow and glared at him. Sougo didn't take any losses and glared back at her and then they ran to each other and started trying to land a punch on each other. People in the class stared at them after getting used to them for a month now. They made ruckus everyday and when they did that's where megane-kun steps in to 'save' the day.

"OI! OKITA-SAN, KAGURA-CHAN! THIS IS A CLASSROOM COULD YOU PLEASE STOP IT?" it was Shinpachi, the class's representative, with his glasses that adds that extra 'ordinary look' to him and his nick-name, Megane-kun. Kagura and Sougo turned and looked dully at him.

"W-what?" he asked as his face slowly darkened, 2 things could happen to him right now, either he dies or gets beaten up. Those 2 things may seem like there isn't really much difference but it was a whole lot of difference for Megane-kun. Kagura and Sougo slowly approached him like zombies who had just woken up

"Patsuan…." Shinpachi cowered in fear in a corner repeating "namu… namu…" all the way and getting his heart prepared for the worst. Thank god though, Ginpachi-sensei entered the class.

"Ohhhhhh kaaaaay, everyone back to your seats or I'll sexually harass you! Patsuan! What are you doing there? Do you want me to stick my **** in your mouth?" Ginpachi-sensei asked dully, dead-fish eyes and not feeling anything; Shinpachi felt a shiver up his spine and quickly scurried back to his seat.

Well, those two sadists were fast to get away and got back to their seats as soon as Ginpachi came in.

"Okaaay~ so for the first lesson today we have disecting~" Ginpachi announced with his lollipop cigarette in his mouth.

"Sensei, dissecting isn't a subject!" a green haired student raised up his hand and exclaimed.

"Shut up Hijikata-kun! Who is the teacher here?" Ginpachi pointed a finger and him and turned to the blackboard to write down the steps.

"Yoooosh! As you can see on the blackboard, you pull out only one strand of your hair and tie it with your partner's hair with a string." Ginpachi announced and then added, "The person you are sitting next to now is your partner and I don't care if the both of you are boys or siblings."

Apparently 1-Z was mostly filled with boys and most of them had male partners, well the girls were lucky and managed to get a guy partner, Shimura siblings together, Sarutobi with Hijikata, Tsukiyo with Katsura, the other 3 girls with somebody and of course the class's NO.1 rivalry, Kagura with Sougo.

"Okay, so the guy in the group come up and get your string." A student raised up his hand, "Sensei! This isn't dissecting!" Ginpachi stared at him and retorted

"Gorri-kun! This is dissecting! Taking a piece of something from your body this just means that this is dissecting!" Gor-Kondo didn't back down

"Sensei! This isn't dissecting!" Ginpachi pointed a finger at him and said after a couple of seconds, "Gorri-kun, wear your pants." Everyone turned and looked at him, disgusted, Kondo's pants were down and some indescribable substance was on it. Kondo stared at the blackboard, in silence and tears slowly made their way down his eyes. He turned and looked at Otae who gave him her look of disgust at full drive. Kondo stood up, made his way to the door dragging his pants and left the class, butt-naked, 'Otae-san doesn't like me anymore…' he thought as he left the class. He was wrong about that though, she never liked him.

"Alright everyone! With that gorilla gone I guess we can continue out experiment!" Ginpachi announced to the class, "well this is going to take real long so I'm going to cut it short okay?" he explained to everyone about what they were going to do with the two strands of hair, they were going to give it to Gengai-san, the old guy round the block.

"This is for your health education you brats! This is going to be useful for the future so I'm hoping all of you get married alright? Now this is sensei's wish for everyone so don't forget it okay?" Ginpachi explained further that they were going to make a mechanical baby with the two strands of hair, only it will 'die' after a month. The baby was to be taken care by the owners of the two strands and the number of strands you give will be how long the baby lasts but they're just going with one this time. Kagura stood up raising her hand

"Sensei! Does that mean I have to partner this insolent brat?" she pointed down to the brown-haired boy sitting next to her, he looked up and smirked, "Sensei! Kagura-chan is bullying me!~" Sougo exclaimed in a playful manner only managing to cause fire to spark in Kagura, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BRAAT?!" she tried giving him an uppercut but he dodged majestically capturing her fist and pulling her close to him.

"Isn't that nice? We're going to have a baby just us two brats!" he smirked as she struggled under his grip. Well, the vermillion headed girl wasn't going to back down with this, she elbowed his stomach, stepped on his foot and he released her from his grip.

"..Oof… That hurt China…"

"I don't care about you asshole" She said and stuck out her tongue.

Just then, they heard clapping from the teacher in front, "Well isn't that great?! You two are perfect for each other!" Ginpachi was laughing and clapping while others in the class were following Ginpachi's movement. Kagura and Sougo shot up and shouted, " WHAT DID YOU SAAY?!" and they came charging forward at everybody.

That day in 1-Z, for some reason, several people were injured…

* * *

**~~~~~~~ At Old Gengai-san ~~~~~~~~**

* * *

"Yo~ Ossan*! I've brought you those hairs~" Ginpachi was in the middle of his break time and he just decided to drop by the shop and drop those hairs to the old man. 'Damn those kids better be greatful! My precious break time with Ketsuno Ana*!' he thought, thinking about his crush.

"Ohh~ Kinpachi! You've brought them eh?" Gengai took those strands of hair from Ginpachi and set them all on a table in front of him with a bunch of materials.

"Ossan~ It's Ginpachi. Don't make my name sound like a p**is please… So what are you going to do with my class's hairs?" Ginpachi questioned.

"Make sure no mix up is done of course, what are you doing here then? Isn't your class going to start soon? Fool…" Gengai replied at his work table, looking awfully occupied to be entertaining Ginpachi at the moment leaving him with no choice but to say his goodbye and head back to school.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Ginpachi finally finished for the day, after his break 6 hours ago, it was now 6:00pm, yeah, time to go home. Just then, he got a call and reached for his phone in his suitcase.

"Ah?! Ginpachi here." He dully said with a little annoyance as he was about to wave for a cab.

"Ahh~ Kinpachi? Get your ass here right now!" It was Gengai and he was sounding rather frustrated which he usually isn't.

"It's Ginpachi! And exactly why should I give you my precious go-home time? I've already given you my precious break time, isn't that enough for an old geezer like you?" Ginpachi was getting more annoyed and was practically fuming right out the school gates.

"There's no time for jokes now you fool! Come over here quick!" and Gengai cut him off leaving Ginpachi stunned. He ruffled his hair and ran the opposite way from home.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~At Gengai-san again~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

"AHHH!THERE YOU ARE!" Gengai pulled Ginpachi by the ear and brought him to a machine, there, it was a baby, it looked so real but only it was mechanical.

"Ahh~ you made them! Isn't that nice? Now please excuse me" Ginpachi said, rubbing his ear, turning to leave only Gengai caught him again.

"That's not the point Kin, the baby might look normal but it's 'parents' aren't" Gengai turned and faced him seriously.

"Like I said, It's Ginpa- Wait… What do you mean the 'parents' aren't?" Gintoki asked slowly trying to get it.

"Kin… Did you mix an Amanto's strand with a human?" Gengai asked, Ginpachi recalled Kagura and Sougo. She looked so human that he forgot all about it. He was doomed.

"I-if I d-d-did that..?" Ginpachi asked, shuddering a little.

"Kin… Their souls will switch… and there is one pair of that in your class…"

"But I thought you checked them before you made them!" Ginpachi panicked, well, this was it for him he thought, those two are going to get them.

"DO YOU THINK AN OLD GEEZER LIKE ME WILL BE A-OKAY ALL THE TIME?!" Gengai hit Ginpachi on the head and went back to assembling the babies.

"Then what do we do now..? Their souls will be switched right?" Ginpachi asked while staring at the baby that looked like Sougo and Kagura.

"Apologize to them and tell them it will wear off after a month, we can't help it after all…" Gengai sighed and the two thought in their minds, 'I wonder how they're going to take this…'

* * *

** A/N: All right! so how was it? Please review, favorite and follow! I'm looking forward to them! (cause i need to know if i should continue it... _ *draws circles at a corner*) THANK YOU FOR READING! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**What they mean: Gumi means class (e.g san gumi- class 3)**

**Ossan- Old man (by the way, ba ba means old woman)**

**~Shinobu An~**


	2. Soul Switch!

**A/N: Hello once again! I thank my 3 reviewers! Well and sorry for the late update! XD Currently managing two stories at once and then i suddenly just figured, 'how bout' i post this first?' So here you go! Hahahaha well, im really sorry if this chapter tood too long, i thank my readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters (though there isn't really that much XD) Well, so move on to the story! Hope you enjoy! :)**

******Oh! and, i've included an extra character, please, that character in this story does not appear in the actual show so don't hold anything against me okay?*****

**DISCLAIMER: SO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! ALL RIGHTS AND CLAIMS GO TO HIDEAKI SORACHI SENSEI!**

**Soul Switch**** (**im sorry the title's a little direct XD)

* * *

**~~~~~~~~Okita Sougo~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~Last night~~~~~~~**

* * *

Just finishing school and going over to his part time job and getting nagged at his boss for using his sadistic charm on his customers, Sougo was more tired than usual. He glanced over at the wall clock, 9:47pm. He felt that today was more longer than usual and adding on to that, his mind wasn't thinking straight. Scalding himself with hot water while trying to brew some coffee, adding salt instead of sugar to it, using the conditioner first instead of the shampoo, nearly falling asleep on the sofa instead of his bed. What the hell was wrong with him today? Could it be that he was still feeling a little down after his Aneue's* death 1 month ago? Or could it be of that China girl? No, no way, what was he thinking? No way in hell could it be that puny brat. He got up from his bed and made himself another coffee even though his eyelids were feeling heavy but he just couldn't fall asleep. His mind drifted away to his childhood, he remembered his Aneue, cheering him up when he was crying, the time when she got diagnosed with her illness, when she was trying her best to raise the both of them up despite how ill she was, the times when she called him, "Sou-chan!" smiling and never showing her weakness in front of him, he was really dependant on her. She was his only family, their parents died when they were young and even though such a thing happened, never did he see his sister shed her tears in front of him, she only cried in front of him, Hijikata. That was where his hatred started, he wanted his sister to depend on him more, they were siblings after all. But all of that was too late now. Sougo reminisced all those times and tears dripped down from his eyes, he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying his best to fight back the tears. "Sou-chan, men don't cry right..?" his sister's voice resounded in his mind. "Aneue…." He muttered and those tears came down harder despite how hard he tried. If Sougo had a weakness he didn't want anyone to know about, especially China, this would be one of it.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ Morning~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Sougo woke up from his slumber, realizing that he was sleeping on a bed instead of the sofa where he cried himself to sleep, his eyes didn't feel swollen as well. He sat up and looked round the room. This wasn't his room, his room didn't have random teddy bears all over the place or yellow wallpapers and it isn't this messy as well. Suddenly, some man with a moustache and some cape entered the room and jumped onto him, " KAGURAAA~~! GOOD MORNING!" he exclaimed into Sougo's ear. Sougo immediately kicked him away, but the name he called out was more shocking than that old man. He got out of his bed and looked down at the man on the floor clenching his down below. "Ossan, would you like me to tie you up to a chair and kick you some more?" Sougo smirked and went out of the room to find a toilet, at the same time wondering why he sounded a little girlish. He had to make sure. "Kaguraa~" the old man called out looking a little love-struck. Sougo ignored him and opened each room and finally finding the toilet. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, shocked, stunned and bewildered. "Ah~ E~ Oh~" he tried sounding sounds and the girl in the mirror stared back at him following his mouth movement. 'This is bad' he thought looking at his reflection, the girl with blue eyes and vermillion hair stared back at him. Only this wasn't 'her', it was him. They've switched souls for some unknown reason. His voice sounded like her and his face also looked like her, he looked down, he had boobs. It was a shock for him to suddenly change genders overnight and what was more shocking was that China could be now in his body. This is going to turn out real bad.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~Yatou Kagura~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~**~

* * *

She woke up yawning and wondering if she had a sore throat, her voice sounded low for some reason. And she definitely remembered going to her bed to sleep last night, for some reason she was on the sofa. "Pappi?" she called out, only hearing a male voice. "Pappi?" she called out again. The same male voice was heard. That was weird and that voice somehow sounded really alike to that Sadist. She stood up and felt some stinging pain around her eyes. She felt around her eyes and it did feel a little swollen. Had she been crying in her sleep last night? No, she couldn't recall what would make her cry while sleeping. She looked at her surroundings and then realized that she was taller than usual. Kagura was happy about that, thinking that it must be a growth spurt. The house she was in was empty though, really empty. This must be a dream, she came to that, she was happy that it was a dream she didn't have to entertain that stupid father of hers anymore and so, she didn't want this dream to end. Last night she was feeling more tired than usual so she went to bed at 8:47pm instead of her usual 10:30pm. Surprisingly last night was really tiring for her, she didn't bother replying her father's stupid jokes and questions. But, today was really weird though, she enjoyed it. She then decided to search for the toilet. Looking in each of the rooms and finally finding the toilet, she washed her face and looked up at the mirror, "AARGHHHH!" she screamed and a manly voice came out. Her reflection stared back at her with the same confused look she was making. It was a reflection of a brown haired boy, with reddish-brown eyes looking an awfully lot like the Sadist prince of her school. "Hello?" she voiced out and immediately covering her mouth. She was in the Sadist's body, this wasn't a good dream anymore, she pinched herself and slapped her face continuously, and she didn't wake up. This was bad; she switched souls with the Sadist prince?

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~At school~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Walking through the hallway was hard, she had girls gawking around her, not because it was her but because it was him, the school's sadist prince. Amanto and human senior students flocked around Kagura, she was really ready to blow over her top just walking in this crowd of girls. She wondered how that Sadist actually managed everyday then she remembered, he's a Sadist and all the girls around her were probably Masochists. "All of you, kneel down before me." She looked down on all of the girls around her ordering them and immediately, "Yes, Okita-sama!" the girls all kneeled down before them, right hand on their heart. "HAHAHAHAHAH! Get up and carry my bag for me, slaves." She smirked and held her bag out. Just then, a bunch of girls started whispering around themselves and one of them came up to Kagura and asked, "Okita-sama, you added 'aru' into your words..?" Kagura realized her mistake and cleared her throat making sure she doesn't speak how she normally does, "What are you talking about? Aren't you supposed to carry my bag?" she held out her bag for the girl in front of her. The girl took her bag with sparkling eyes and Kagura thought just how lucky it is to be a guy, a sadistic one at that. "Oh, if it isn't you." Kagura looked up at herself, walking towards her. "So, how is it in my body?" Kagura saw herself smirk and made her remember just how much she hates this guy. "You didn't do anything to me did you?" Kagura questioned, feeling really uneasy about Sougo in her body. "Oh~ I wonder about that…" he smirked and dragged her off. "Wait! Where do you think you're taking Okita-sama?" The girls chased after Sougo, questioning him. "Would you like me to stick ******** up your ************ bitches?" Sougo asked monotone with no expression and dragged Kagura off leaving the girls staring in awe at the two of them walking away, "Ah~ Okita-sama and that girl…"

"Arghh! Let me go!" Kagura shoved 'her' hand away from her shoulder, feeling a little weird about having to do that to herself. "Listen here China, I have no idea what happened to us but the others in the class are all normal. This has got to be a problem between one of us." Sougo told Kagura, "Also, don't use your 'aru' in my body, it just disgraces me." Sougo said monotonously. "What?! I don't care about whatever you say asshole." Kagura retorted and walked off to class.

"We can just ask Sensei about it can't we?" Kagura asked as they were walking, even though she was in his body, she still felt happy about being taller than the Sadist once in a while.

"Yeah, but act normal, you don't want other people wondering why we're so different today." Yeah today was different, he thought. Deep in his mind he still wondered if she noticed his crying.

"So, where's Sensei?" Kagura asked as she slid open the classroom door.

"OHHHH THE TWO OF YOU!" Ginpachi exclaimed when he saw the two walk into the classroom. "I've got something important to tell the two of you." Ginpachi whispered to the two of them and dragged them out of the classroom to the courtyard.

"Sensei, do you want to confess to us your love?" the two of them asked monotonously.

"Yes yes, I want to confess to the two of you my love so you will never will lonely without Sensei's love…. s-so d-d-don't kill me o-o-okay..?" Ginpachi shuddered at the thought of what they could do to him.

"Sensei, I won't need your love but she might." Kagura who was in Sougo pointed to herself.

"Sensei, it might be the opposite." Sougo who was in Kagura's body pointed to himself.

"Ah~ I don't know… It might be the two of you…" Ginpachi looked away and cleared his throat. "U-um… So… Anyway, as I was saying, uhhh… Isn't it a little hot here?" Ginpachi loosened his tie and turned away.

"Sensei, a really strong gust of wind just blew, that should be really cold." The two said monotonously, slowly figuring out where this was going and also enjoying this.

"You shouldn't bully your Sensei! Anyway, because of that Ossan Gengai and my mistake…. Your souls are switched." Gintoki braced himself and realized after awhile there was no reaction.

"….Sensei, we already know that…" they replied dully.

"B-but there's one thing you don't know, Okita-kun…. No…" he turned to Sougo in Kagura's body, "Okita-kun, this happened because an Amanto's DNA was mixed with a human's one."

"…So China's an Amanto?" Sougo asked.

"…Yes…" Gintoki nodded his head seriously at Sougo.

"…So?" Sougo tilted his head and asked.

"Okita-kun, can't you have a little more reaction than that? I was expecting something!" Ginpachi exclaimed, a little relieved but also a little disappointed.

"Sensei, I can hit you in place of the Sadist so it seems like it really is him hitting you since you want it so much." Kagura raised her hand and offered, blushing a little.

"EXACTLY WHY ARE YOU HAPPY ABOUT THAT KAGURA CHAAN?! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO HIT SENSEI THAT MUCH?! WELL I'M HONOURED, BUT ISN'T THAT A LITTLE SAD FOR ME?!" Ginpachi cried, still a little shocked at the lack of reaction from the two of them, then he remembered, they're a combo of sadists. "Ah~~ah…. It's okay now, let's just head back to class okay?" Ginpachi started walking and Kagura called out to him.

"Sensei!"

"Ye- PUAGHHHHH~~~!" He got punched in the face by Kagura, who was now feeling satisfied with herself and blushing a little. "LIKE I SAID WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO HIT ME SO MUCH?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BLUSHING AT THAT?! BE A LITTLE NICE TO ME OKAY?! I'M YOUR SENSEI FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Ginpachi was crying right about now and holding onto his nose which had blood dripping out of it.

"Here you go Sensei." Sougo reached into his skirt and pulled out a pack of tissue, taking out a piece from it.

"Ah~~~ Okita-kun! You're my sav-" Ginpachi looked down at the tissue. "WHY THE HELL IS THIS TISSUE FILLED WITH MUCUS?! WHY DID YOU USE IT AND PUT IT BACK INTO THE PACK?! JUST THROW IT AWAY FOR GOODNESS SAKES! THE TWO OF YOU!" Ginpachi exclaimed at the two of them looking expressionless.

"Sensei, you've always told us to save our things." Sougo made his reason.

"NOT FOR THINGS LIKE THIS OKITA-KUUUUN! YOU'RE IN A GIRL'S BODY NOW! BE CLEANER!" Gintoki shouted at him.

"But I hardly acknowledge this girl as a girl…." Sougo said.

"Oi, what do you mean? You Sadist all you know how to do is make people kneel down before you." Kagura fired back at him.

"That's just one of my charms isn't it? Sensei?" Sougo turned to Ginpachi and asked,

"EH?! Y-Yeah?" Ginpachi didn't want to get his ass kicked here, it seems like the only way to get out of this was quietly.

"Well, then one of my charms isn't being a girl as you said but a lady, right? Sensei?" Kagura turned to Ginpachi and asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah…..?" Ginpachi flinched and moved one foot back.

"Me being a Sadist is better isn't it? Sensei?" Sougo asked again.

"O-of course it is!" Ginpachi replied taking another foot back, terrified as ever.

"Where do you think you're going Sensei?" The two of them asked slowly walking towards their Sensei stumbling on his feet.

"AHHHHHGHHHHHHHH!" The screams of Ginpachi could be heard throughout the school.

Today, was peaceful as well. Or not.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ Umibouzu ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

'Ahhhhh~ today's Kagura was weird… I wonder what's wrong…' Umibouzu thought as he was in his car off to meet that man he had dealings with. Today was a hectic day, first his daughter was acting weird, his son went off somewhere, he had random calls from various people and now he was off to see that man he detested. His arch rival Oto Ken*. He was a Yatou as well and on the same boat as Umibouzu. Honestly though, that was all through weird connections and to think that he actually made a deal with that Ken. Today he was going to call it off. "Stop here" Umibouzu told his driver and he stepped out the car adjusting his wig, only making it worse as his driver drove off. Umibouzu made his way into the building, looking around at the deserted place, wondering why they would have to meet here.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Umibouzu-san?" clapping came from the darkness from inside the deserted building.

Umibouzu turned round and saw the figure from the darkness. "I came as you wanted, so cancel off that deal you had with me." Umibouzu made his comment, "Ken."

Ken smirked and slowly made his way into the light shading himself with the parasol, in a dark navy blue colored Yukata. "That is… of course…" he snapped his fingers, "when you die…" Ken was smiling at him, holding onto his Yellow parasol, his eyes opened ever so slightly, his hair tied into a long braid down with blond hair, matching that yellow parasol. This Ken wasn't the same Ken he saw when they made the deal.

"K-ken..?" Umibouzu realized his grave mistake, he tried calling his driver only to have his phone swiped away. "Wh-at..?' Umibouzu, turned around and tried to run only to be blocked by a bunch of suited people. "All…. of you…. Ken, what the hell is this about?" Umibouzu questioned.

Ken snickered, "What this is about? Hahahahahah! You don't know anything don't you? This rivalry has gone on for too long, fool. I'm taking you down once and for all." He snapped his fingers again, a familiar face entered the scene with his usual cheerful face, orange hair tied in a braid down to his lower back, black top and beige pants and that parasol Umibouzu got him, the violet parasol.

"Ka-Kamui…."

"Get him, Kamui." Ken ordered.

Kamui charged forward at Umibouzu, punching him in the stomach. Umibouzu fell to the ground, spluttering blood out of his mouth.

"Good job, Kamui… Now we know who is next, don't we?"

"That weakling, isn't it?" Kamui asked cheerfully, smiling at his father on the ground.

"Hahahaha! No one can match up to you Kamui-kun, neither your little sister."

"Of course… No one can." Kamui's eyes opened ever so slightly, smirking at his last remark. The blood thirsty him couldn't wait to see how his sister begged for her life before him.

* * *

**A/N: SO HOW WAS IT?! XD the plot may be moving a little too fast... i'm sorry about that... if it is... Well, as usual though, Review, Fav, and Follow if you would. I would be very greatful to you my precious reader :) XD Well, then, LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN MY REVIEWERS!**

**What they mean: Aneue: Older sister (Onee-chan/san/tan/sama also means older sister, just for those who don't know, Aneue is an old way of calling though many people still use it now.)**

***Oto Ken: he's the knew character i just included please refer to the top :) (You'll get to know more about him in the coming chapters:))**

**Uhm, well, if i missed out any, please let me know in the review thank you =_=''''''**

**~Shinobu An~**


End file.
